Per te
by I'm Nova
Summary: La mia personalissima ipotesi sul vero motivo del massacro del clan da parte di Itachi. La scena con Shisui al fiume ci siamo capiti. Il rating dipende dalla menzione di abusi.


Disclaimer: L'intero clan Uchiha non appartiene a me. Kishimoto-sensei ha creato tutti loro, e sono sicura che _lui_ non sarebbe d'accordo con quello che ho scritto. Ma questa è una fanfiction, ed è in parte colpa sua- non ho mai sentito una scusa che stesse meno in piedi di quel che ha dichiarato Itachi sul perché abbia massacrato il proprio clan. Beh, a parte alcune sulla causa dei ritardi di Kakashi…

'pensieri'

"parlato"

Otouto: fratello minore, giapponese. Non sono riuscita a trattenermi dall'inserirlo. Per altri dubbi, chiedete tramite commento (eheheh…sto cercando di costringervi a commentare).

Per te

"Sono contento che tu sia venuto" disse Itachi, ma la sua voce era impassibile. Non si girò nemmeno a guardare il ragazzo il cui inconfondibile chakra avvertiva dietro di sé, ma continuò a guardare il fiume che scorreva quietamente di fronte a lui.

"Sai che io ci sarò sempre per te, ogni volta che avrai bisogno di me" rispose tranquillamente il nuovo arrivato, mettendosi a sedere accanto a lui.

"Sei sicuro che sia prudente saltare l'assemblea di stasera?" chiese poi, in tono preoccupato.

"Non avrà importanza. Ma se tu vuoi andare…" offrì il genio Uchiha, e per un momento sperò che il suo amico se ne andasse. Ma il destino era contro di lui, o forse a suo favore, non ne era sicuro.

"Sai che non ti lascerei mai da solo, Itachi. Soprattutto quando stai male. Ti conosco, quando sei così freddo sei sempre ferito. Avevo soltanto paura che la tua assenza potesse far infuriare Fugaku" disse il maggiore dei due ragazzi, accarezzando leggermente la spalla di Itachi in un gesto di conforto.

"Lui è la ragione per cui sono qui" sibilò Itachi, odio ardente nella sua voce "ho bisogno di più potere, Shisui".

"Hai trovato un modo di ottenerlo, finalmente?" chiese Shisui del Miraggio.

"L'ho trovato molto tempo fa, hai presente quelle pergamene nascoste…" Itachi lasciò la frase aleggiare nell'aria.

"Quelle di cui non hai mai voluto parlarmi" sospirò Shisui.

"Esiste un'evoluzione dello Sharingan" spiegò Itachi " ma c'è un prezzo da pagare per ottenerla".

"Un prezzo così alto che non eri disposto a pagarlo anche se significava essere in grado di impedire a tuo padre di continuare i suoi abusi contro di te?" domandò Shisui. Questo era l'oscuro segreto che cementava l'amicizia fra i due giovani. Fugaku Uchiha, leader del potente clan e capo della polizia di Konohagakure, aveva compiuto abusi sul suo geniale erede, nel senso più completo della parola, per anni ormai. Beh, segreto per la maggior parte della popolazione di Konoha…e, sorprendentemente, per il fratello minore di Itachi stesso, il dolce, innocente, ignaro Sasuke. Il clan Uchiha conosceva anche troppo bene le…tendenze di Fugaku, ma nessuno aveva mai detto una parola, o cercato di proteggere Itachi. Shisui era l'unico che gli aveva offerto almeno compassione e conforto, ma anche lui non aveva osato fare nulla o distruggere con una pubblica denuncia l'orgogliosa maschera del suo clan.

"Non mi è mai importato di me…ma, Shisui, il tempo a mia disposizione sta finendo…" ammise Itachi.

"Che vuoi dire?" lo interruppe Shisui, preoccupatissimo per il suo amico.

"Quanti anni ha Sasuke?" Itachi apparentemente cambiò argomento in maniera molto brusca. Invece di insistere perché Itachi si spiegasse, Shisui decise di assecondarlo. Fu costretto a riflettere un momento, perché non aveva mai prestato molta attenzione a Sasuke. Nessuno lo faceva, dopo tutto.

"È più giovane di te di…cinque anni, giusto? Questo significa che adesso dovrebbe avere…" Shisui tacque improvvisamente, quando la cifra esatta lo colpì.

"Otto anni" concluse per lui Itachi. Era la stessa età che Itachi aveva quando Fugaku aveva iniziato a molestarlo. Il trauma aveva spinto il suo già prodigioso primogenito a risvegliare l'abilità dello Sharingan, molto prima di quanto fosse abituale nel clan. Fugaku era stato orgoglioso dell'effetto delle sue azioni.

"_Lui _ha toccato Sasuke?" interrogò Shisui.

"Non ancora" replicò Itachi, il suo tono profondamente stanco "l'ho tenuto…altrimenti occupato sin dal compleanno del mio fratellino, ma non so quanto a lungo ancora riuscirò a farlo concentrare soltanto su di me. Ecco perché ho bisogno di potere, _ora_".

"Il potere di proteggerlo" disse Shisui, comprendendo.

"Sì. Ho pensato a lungo se esistesse un altro modo di farlo… ma non ho scelta;" confessò Itachi "quando il criminale è il comandante della polizia, a chi puoi denunciarlo? Ho riflettuto sulla possibilità di andare dall'Hokage…Se Yondaime fosse sopravvissuto, l'avrei fatto. Era un eroe, e lui avrebbe…fatto qualcosa. Ma Sandaime è così _vecchio_… e so che non correrebbe il rischio di una ribellione dell'intero clan Uchiha unicamente per salvare Sasuke. Fugaku potrebbe arrivare a questo punto, lo sappiamo entrambi. Neppure l'Hokage può ordinargli come comportarsi in casa sua, e gli altri Uchiha si comportano come tante pecore ogni volta che lui apre bocca".

"Sandaime non voleva più essere Hokage, tanto per cominciare, lo è soltanto perché Yondaime è morto contro il kitsune…" Shisui concordò tristemente.

"E Sasuke è _troppo debole_…io devo proteggerlo, Shisui. Io_ devo._ Vedo chiaramente come quello stupido, stupido del mio fratellino anela all'attenzione di mio padre, ma se il suo desiderio dovesse mai avverarsi, Sasuke ne uscirebbe distrutto. Sasuke non si limiterebbe ad odiarlo, e trovare in questo la sua forza… non è assolutamente in grado di odiare. Non ancora" asserì Itachi, mostrando a Shisui tutto l'affetto che aveva per Sasuke. Una tenerezza che non osava dimostrare a casa, dove suo padre avrebbe potuto usarla contro di lui. Sasuke non sapeva quanto il suo fratellone gli voleva bene…e non l'avrebbe mai saputo, se le cose fossero andate come il giovane genio aveva pianificato.

"Devi salvarlo, Itachi. Lo capisco. Non potresti mai lasciare che lo annientassero. E questo ci riporta all'evoluzione dello Sharingan, credo. Vuoi dirmelo finalmente?" Shisui interrogò il suo amico.

"Tu lo sai di essere il mio migliore amico, Shisui, vero? Dirò di più. Sei l'_unico _amico che ho e avrò mai" la voce di Itachi quasi si spezzò, tanto piena di emozione era.

Shisui era un Uchiha, e come tale un uomo orgoglioso. Ma il suo orgoglio consisteva in come il perfetto Itachi si permetteva di mostrare la propria vera natura solo con lui. Tutto il clan sapeva delle azioni di Fugaku, ma soltanto Shisui poteva vedere Itachi in queste condizioni. "Lo so, Itachi. Lo so. Sono tuo amico, farei qualunque cosa per te. Qualunque cosa" lo rassicurò.

'Come io farei qualunque cosa per Sasuke…e lo farò.' Per la prima volta da quando Shisui era arrivato, Itachi lo toccò. La sua mano si appoggiò leggermente sul collo del suo amico. "Per far sviluppare il Mangekyou Sharingan, una persona deve uccidere l'individuo a cui è più legato" annunciò pacatamente. Gli occhi di Shisui si spalancarono per l'improvviso terrore. "Per favore, non lottare" sussurrò Itachi, spingendo subitaneamente Shisui del Miraggio nel placido fiume e trattenendolo sul fondo. Shisui non combatté contro di lui, quasi cedendo al desiderio del suo amico.

Presto, tutto finì. Itachi ne fu certo a causa del potere che sentì sorgere nei suoi occhi. Prese la confessione di suicidio che aveva scritto prima- copiare la calligrafia di Shisui era stata una bazzecola per lui- e la pose sul corpo. Non era una bugia, almeno non dal suo punto di vista. Se ne andò silenziosamente. 'L'ho fatto per te, otouto… ho rinunciato a Shisui per te. Adesso, ho finalmente il potere di cui ho bisogno per proteggerti…e loro se ne accorgeranno. Se ne accorgeranno tutti, ma non tu…perché ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi faccia espiare per questo assassinio'.

N. d. A. : Questo è nato come one-shot e lo resterà… a meno che non ne vogliate ancora. Non potevo levarmi quest'idea dalla mente fin quando non l'avessi scritta e quindi l'ho fatto. È una storia buona? Pessima? Dovrei essere _io _quella affogata? Fatemelo sapere.


End file.
